


A Life Forever

by miss_xip



Series: A Life of De|stiel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Daddy Dean, Dom Dean, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humorous Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mommy Castiel, Mpreg, Play Fighting, Pregnant Castiel, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Humor, Spooning, Sub Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_xip/pseuds/miss_xip
Summary: Part 4 of my "A Life of De|stiel" series!"Did we just name our baby?""You mean, did Sam just name our baby," the angel teases his fiancé.•Also: Author is not responsible for what /you/ decide to read. So, beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ, or, if you get into it and don't like it, you guessed it... STOP READING. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	A Life Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving this one on a cliffhanger for you guys... xD

"Claudia."

"No," Cas says firmly. "I don't want my daughter to have the name of one of your one night stands."

"...Fine. What about Kaya?"

"What did I just say about your one night stands?"

"Kaya and I _never_ did anyth--"

Sam coughs loudly and obnoxiously before making a gesture with his hand running across his neck in a cutting fashion.

"What?!" Dean asks, "It's true!"

Cas makes a face, shaking his head. "Rachel."

"Megan," Dean counters.

Castiel scoffs. "Like that demon? No way."

The elder Winchester brother groans, looking over to Sam. "What about you, Sammy? Have any thoughts?"

Sam turns bright red as he whispers something, though it wasn't loud enough for them to hear.

"What?" Cas asks, leaning forward.

"I really like the name Dorothy." 

Dean and Castiel both look at each other, mouths agape.

"You know, we could call her Dotty for short," Cas says.

"Did we just name our baby?"

"You mean, did _Sam_ just name our baby," the angel teases his fiancé. "Thank you, Sam. That's a wonderful name."

"What about middle names, though?" He asks.

Castiel shakes his head, standing up and walking to his and Dean's bedroom. "Nope, no-- nope. Not doing this right now. I'm going to take a nap," he says, shutting the door and locking it.

Dean and Sam look at each other.

"You two _have_ already talked about your daughter having the last name Winchester, right?" Sam questions.

"Well, considering when Cas and I get married, he'll be a Winchester, I figured it was a given."

Sam _hums_ loudly. "Don't assume anything, big bro. Knowing Cas, it either wouldn't have even crossed his mind to give her another last name, or he's been silently adamant for months."

*

Luckily, Cas did plan on the baby becoming a little Winchester.

He'd gotten the courage to ask that evening when they were in bed.

"Why would she have my last name? I don't understand, is that some sort of new trend among human females?"

Dean chuckles. "Yeah, kind of."

"Well, it's dumb. Of course Dotty will be a Winchester."

In what he can only assume is agreement, the baby kicks his abdomen, near where Dean's hand was resting.

"Dotty loves her Daddy, doesn't she?" Cas asks, a sweet smile on his face.

Another kick comes, and they both laugh.

*

It's four days past Castiel's original due date, and Dean's getting really nervous.

What if something's wrong? What if Cas wasn't as far along as they thought? Is the baby okay?

"Calm down, Mr. Worrywart," Sam laughs at his brother.

"How can I calm down, when our baby is this late?" He asks, pacing back and forth.

"Doctor Soni said that Cas and the baby were fine. She assured us that Dotty is at _least_ a week away. You seriously need to go rest, dude. You look like you're about to drop."

"I do not!"

Sam rolls his eyes. "Just go sleep, dude. I'll stay awake and watch over Cas. How long has it been since you last slept, anyway?"

 _Several_ _days_ , Dean refrains from saying. He clicks his tongue and rubs the back of his head. "...fine. I'm going to go sleep for a few hours. I'll take a pill to help me stay under. If anything happens, wake me up."

"You got it."

So, walking back to the bedroom, he takes two sleeping pills and curls up around his angel, who seems to purr happily, snuggling back into him.

Within moments, he's floated into a world of dreams.

*

It's only a couple hours later that Cas gasps, a pain shooting down his back and a coolness in between his legs.

He throws the sheets over himself and instantly sees what's wrong: his water just broke.

"Dean...?" He whispers, hitting his fiancé hard across the chest as he sits up.

The man doesn't awaken.

"Oh, my gods, Dean, this is an _incredibly_ inappropriate time to pretend to sleep!"

That's when he notices the pill bottle on his fiancé's night stand. "Dean, you moron!" He yells, slapping the man across the face. "Wake up!"

"Cas?!" Sam calls from the kitchen. "What's going on?!"

"Sam... Dean won't wake up! And my water just broke!"

The man stumbles into their bedroom, eyes wide. "Oh, shit!" He pulls out his phone, dialing Doctor Soni.

"Hello?" The woman answers after a few rings. "Samuel, what can I do for y--"

"Cas' water broke!"

There's a sound on the other side of the phone, like fabric rustling. She must be getting dressed. "I will be on my way in one minute. Sit him up in their bed, get him some ice and water. The contractions will be starting any minute, let him hold your hand. Where is Dean?"

"Dean is-- uh--" he glances over at his sleeping brother. "He took two sleeping pills and... so... he's sort of, kind of, out for the count."

She laughs as the ignition to her car begins. "Alright, I'll bring a small dose of epinephrine to wake him up. I'll be there in ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay, great. We'll see you."

"Oh, and Samuel?" She asks.

"Yeah?"

"Breathe, everything will be fine. Make sure to move Dean off the bed, too. Mothers in the birthing process tend to get... upset at their lovers. Dean won't want to wake up with a knot on his head from being hit."

Sam glances over at Cas, who's breathing heavily, holding his stomach. "Is she coming?"

"Yeah, Cas, Doctor Soni is coming," he answers.

"Good," the angel pants.

"I'll see you soon," the Doctor says, hanging up the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC! Stay tuned! <3
> 
> Subscribe, comment, kudos, bookmark me!


End file.
